Can Anybody Hear Me Song Fic SASUKANA
by SasukexKaname
Summary: A quick song fic i did for my lovely Kaname :  Rated M for smexyness!


_**Hey Love! Its Kelly and Kaname-chan here :) Im in basic aquatics now, and since there renivating the locker rooms, I have been coming to the Library for the past 3 weeks! lol! Anywho, this isnt the best, but its cute and FLUFF FILLED!**_

**_Kaname: Idiot..._**

**_Me: Ehh! What?_**

**_Kaname: Sasuke-baka ain't comin back..._**

**_Me: Depressed again?_**

**_Kaname: Nooooooooo, really?_**

**_Me: Want me to summon him and Ookami?_**

**_Kaname: *cat ears perk* ... no, don't..._**

**_Me: TOO LATE!_**

**_*POOF*_**

**_Sasuke: ... wtm..._**

**_Ookami: Kaname? What the...?_**

**_Me: Heehehehe! *leaves*_**

**_Kaname: Sasuke! *run hug and Sasuke swings her in circles* _**

**_Sasuke: Hello there..._**

**_Ookami:... Guess I'll start the story Mena-san..._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN KANAME!**_

**_Can Anybody Hear Me?_**

**_Meredith Andrews_**

_**I'm staring at these empty walls  
Wondering when you'll visit me again  
When will You come? **_

Kaname sighed and fell backwards onto her bed, allowing her head to dangle off the edge. The day had been long and tedious, but she didn't complain. She never did. The orange brunette closed her eyes for a moment, and not a second later, his image filled her mind. His haunting smirk, his cool eyes, his muscular build…

"Sasuke…" she whispered silently.

_**If there is anything at all  
Coming in between our love  
Please show me, 'cause I am barely hanging on…  
**_

The wind blew softly through her open window, chilling the falling tears on her face. No matter how much love she had, no matter how hard she tried, he was always just out of reach for her outstretched hands. She was foolish for ever thinking she had meant something to him. She should never have told him her feelings the night he left. If she hadn't, she never wouldn't have had to hear his harsh rejection.

_**Can anybody hear me?  
The silence is deafening  
Why do You feel so far away?**_

Kaname growled and threw herself up. Quickly, she wiped the tears away and chuckled. "This is ridiculous! I can't keep crying over him! He's gone, he's never coming back. That is that." The 16 year old stood up and walked over to the bathroom and washed her face. Then, she slipped out of her ninja attire and into a little black dress. It was a halter top that was tight fitting, but loosened at the waist. Then she grabbed her silver hoops, threw her hair up in a sexy bun, and grabbed her heels. Applying some make- up, she finally slipped out the door and down to the club.

_**When I know You're here with me  
But I just need faith to see  
Nothing can separate me from Your love **_

Cool eyes watched the petit teen walk down the roads of Konoha. 'She's changed…' he thought. She was no longer the annoying girl who would whine at the thought of work, or complain about the weather. He saw her little display of emotions in her room. He thought she would have started sobbing over him, but to his surprise, she got pissed and convinced herself he was gone!

Sasuke Uchiha smirked. 'She really has grown…'

_**Believing what I can't see  
Has never come naturally to me  
And I've got questions **_

Kaname was a few more minutes from the club. She needed a guy, and quick. Anything to take HIM off her mind. That was when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and covered her mouth. Kaname didn't even bother yelling or kicking. 'Another low, dirty perv,' she thought sadly. Filling her foot with demonic chakra, she stomped down.

"Oi!" the male voice hissed. His grip loosened, and Kaname coolly wiped around, aiming a right hook at his head, but to no avail. The man was gone.

"Huh!" The girl spun around twice, looking for the culprit. No one.

"Damn, you could've killed me with that…"

Kaname's heart froze at the sound of HIS voice. Slowly, she turned to see him. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

_**But I am certain of a Love**_  
_**Strong enough to hold me when I'm doubting**_  
_**You'll never let go of my hand**_

Sasuke leaned casually against the wall and eyed the kunoichi. She seemed to suffocate under his gaze. What happened to that spunky girl he was admiring a second ago?

_**Can anybody hear me?  
The silence is deafening  
Why do You feel so far away?  
When I know You're here with me  
But I just need faith to see  
Nothing can separate me from Your love **_

The Hatake felt herself growing weak under his look. Why did he do this to her… leaving and then randomly appearing, expecting everything to be fine... Well, not this time. She wouldn't let him control her anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here, traitor." Her voice shook, but she remained strong. Sasuke said nothing, but began advancing towards her. He half expected the petit woman to take a step back, yet she stayed perfectly still. "You…. left me idiot. I won't let you just waltz back! And," she continued, "your going to get caught. Your still a missing nin, and—"

_**I will trust in You, even in the moments  
I can't find you, and I will hold on to  
Your promises of love  
You've never failed before  
**_

The girl was cut of by rough lips smashing into hers. Kaname gasped, and Sasuke entered his greedy tongue into her wet cavern. Sasuke smirked as the girl returned the kiss with as much passion as he had and began to move his hands up and down her sides.

Kaname couldn't control herself when the dwindling flame in her heart sparked and tore all her senses apart. She was left full of raw energy and flooding excitement.

_**I know You can hear me  
When the silence is deafening  
Even though You seem far away  
And I know You're here with me  
But I just need faith to see  
Nothing can separate me from Your love**_

The kiss came to an end, much to her disappointment. She glared up at him.

"Why did you do that…" she mumbled, a blush upon her cheeks. Sasuke smirked and fingered her hair.

"Because love," he said as he lowered his lips to her ear, "your mine."

**_Hope you guys enjoyed! Sasuke was a little OOC ne... hahaha REVEIW AND FAV PLEASE!_**


End file.
